


Little Seeker

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anything Else I Forgot, M/M, Rating may go up, Warnings inside, cuteness, fluffs, some violence, sparkling overload, squish moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: TFP AU: Starscream finds a relic while hunting for energon. The relic explodes and leaves behind a cute bundle of joy. Sparkling!Starscream finds a new home with Optimus and the Autobots.
Relationships: Breakdown/Knock Out, Bulkhead/Wheeljack, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a story me and my little sister are doing together. Enjoy. My little sister came up with the idea mostly and I just added to it.  
> Main pairing:  
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),  
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"Curse this blasted thing," Starscream mutters, shaking the old scanner.

The seeker was looking for Energon. He was dangerously low on it since he went neutral. A signal of something came from around this area. Hopefully it would be what he needs.

Looking around the cavern, a noise down one of the tunnels catches his attention. Sneaking closer to the source, Starscream peeks around the corner. He saw some vehicons drilling into the rock

"It should be close. We're right on top of the signal," the vehicon to the far left said.

'Energon? This could be my chance to get some fuel. These five won't know what hit them,' the ex-con thought, smirking. Starscream stood back up and formed a quick plan. A vehicon noticed him when he came around the corner.

"Hey, we got company," he said, charging up his blaster. The others did the same and the drill stopped. "What are you doing here, Starscream? Lord Megatron banished you, remember?"

"I left on my own, I wasn't banished! Now what are five lonely vehicons doing in these parts~? Surely it must be important to come all this way. The warship is still over the Afrocan Continent, is it not?" Smirking more at the troops, Starscream rushed forward and attacked. Dodging blasts and fists, he took them all down swiftly. "Now lets see what my prize is."

Walking over to where they were drilling, Starscream noticed a small box. A picture of a sparkling with wide optics was on the top. While brushing the dirt off something made a click sound. Curious, Starscream lifted the lid to find a capsule inside. It fit perfectly in his servo. He looked it over trying to see how it worked.

Suddenly, a bright paintjob near the tunnel entrance caught his optic. Turning his helm, red optics locked with cyan blue ones. It was Optimus himself. Starscream yelped a little in fear and stepped back.

"O-Optimus! Wh-what are you doing here?" the seeker asked while quickly hiding the capsule behind his back.

When he did this, he lost his balance and fell backwards. A noise like gears moving was heard. An explosion followed by a bright blue flash went off. The Prime shielded his optics and looked back once it ended. Instead of finding Starscream in pieces all over, his optics settled on something else. A sparkling seeker looking around in fear. Optimus scanned the area wondering if it was some kind of trick.

As if realizing where it was, the sparkling started to cry. Optimus felt his spark yearn to comfort the little one. Walking up to him, he knelt down and gently scooped up the tiny thing.

"It is alright little one, It's okay. I got you. That's it. Just calm down. I got you," the Prime comforted. A smile formed under his face mask as the sparkling stopped crying. "Ratchet, I request a groundbridge. I have a little surprise for everyone," he commed.

"Copy that Optimus. The team awaits your return. Did you retrieve the relic?" his medic replied.

"Negative. It was destroyed in a mystery explosion. I found something else of interest instead," the Prime said. He sent reassurance and love through the bond to his sparkmate. The groundbridge opened nearby a few seconds later. Gently putting the little seeker in the ancient box, Optimus picked them up. "Let's get you home, shall we?" He got a small nod in return.

The box was held close to his chassis, sire coding activating with the helpless sparkling near. Optimus took a breath and proceeded to walk through the groundbridge. Primus knows that shock the team would get from the sparkling Starscream. The Prime couldn't seem to care however. He would care for the seeker for the rest of their existences and beyond. His spark was already so attached to the tiny bot in his arms.

"What did you… by the Allspark," Ratchet gasped, turning from the groundbridge controls. He eyed the tiny sparkling that poked out of the box, recognizing him. "Starscream?"

"The relic exploded and it turned him into a sparkling," Optimus said. "Given he has not attacked, it would appear that he has lost his memories too."

Ratchet swooped in and took the small mech into his arms. Starscream's optics glistened with tears. The medic cooed at the sparkling, taking him to the medibay to scan him. Despite knowing who it was, Ratchet didn't care. He knew he and Optimus had always wanted a sparkling, but never had the chance to.

Optimus joined his sparkmate in the medibay. The tiny seeker had calmed down at the sight of the larger mech, reaching out to him. Optimus bent down to allow the sparkling to hold a digit. Starscream nawed on it, whining slightly when he got nothing.

"His fuel levels are dangerously low. He's been starving," Ratchet said, heading to a cabinet to get the lowest grade energon they had. He put some into a much smaller cube before heading back to the sparkling. "Optimus, make sure he drinks this all up. And slowly. We don't want to upset his fuel tank."

Optimus took the cube from Ratchet, putting it to Starscream's mouth. Slowly, he fed the seeker, making sure he didn't drink too fast. Once he was at a full tank, the sparkling yawned and fell into recharge. Optimus smiled a bit, setting the empty cube aside. Ratchet finished up the scans. Other than being starved, the seeker was just fine.

"What do we tell the others?" Ratchet asked.

"I am not sure to be honest," Optimus said. He grabbed his mate's servos in his own. "Ratchet, I wish to keep him. We do not know what the relic was, or if the effects are reversible. I know we have wanted a sparkling of our own. This can be our chance to raise one, even if it is Starscream. This can be a second chance for him to be put on the right path."

"He is cute," Ratchet admitted. He sighed. He could never deny his mate what he wanted. "All right Optimus. We will keep him."

Optimus smiled warmly before leaning forward to kiss Ratchet. The medic kissed back, loving the feeling of how happy his mate was. The sound of engines had the couple breaking the kiss. The children went up to their usual spot by the TV as their guardians transformed.

"Whoa, what's that?" Miko asked, leaning over the rail to get a better look at what was between Ratchet and Optimus. "It looks like a mini Autobot."

The others looked over to the medibay berth, looking at the sparkling. Arcee froze, glaring at the small mech with hatred, the past coming up. She stormed out of the room. Bumblebee whirred as he got closer.

"He looks like Starscream," Raf observed.

"That is because this is Starscream," said Ratchet.

"That's Starscream?! But how?! Last I saw him he was huge and scary. Now he's just tiny," Miko asked.

"Who cares? We should just dump him somewhere. Not our kind, not our problem," Bulkhead stated, earning a heavy glare from Ratchet and Optimus.

"We will do NO such thing! He's just a sparkling!" Ratchet exclaimed, tossing a wrench at the wecker, hitting him in the helm.

The noise and yelling had woken up Starscream. The sparkling moved around, tears falling as he started crying. Acting on instinct, Ratchet immediately picked him up. The medic cooed and started humming an old seeker lullaby he had heard once. Starscream settled back to sleep.

"No one but Ratchet and myself is allowed near the sparkling. We are not getting rid of him. The relic exploded while Starscream was holding it. This turned him into a sparkling. His memory appears to be wiped. He never attacked me or Ratchet. Starscream stays here with us," Optimus ordered.

Jack stepped forward hesitantly. "Do we even know how to care for a sparkling or whatever he is now? I mean, aren't your energon supplies low enough?"

"A thing that concerns us all, Jack. We will find a way to get more energon. Somehow," the Prime said, nodding at the oldest human.

"Cool. Babysitting duty here we come!" Miko fist bumped the air, looking forward to the new changes.

Raf walked over to the edge of the platform, watching Ratchet as he rocked the sparkling. Maybe this was his chance to learn more about cybertronians. And a way to get closer to Ratchet.

Feeling Raf's eyes on them, Ratchet moved a bit closer. Able to see him more clearly, Raf awed a little. "He's kinda cute. Almost like a human baby. Do you think I could help watch him once in a while?"

Though Ratchet's carrier coding was mostly against it, the boy had his own special place in the medic's spark. "Maybe once things settle down. Arcee is still very much against him even being here. I promise that you will be able to help watch him one day," Ratchet said, smiling a little at Raf. The boy was as close as the old medic had to a son until now.

"What about me, Ratch? I'm great at this kind of stuff," Miko excitedly said.

"Absolutely not. You make enough noise as is. I don't need you waking him up every 5 minutes. Which means no guitar or loud music allowed in base. A sparkling's audio receptors are very sensitive to noise," Ratchet sternly told her.

"Ratchet why don't you go set up a berth for Starscream in our berthroom? I can watch him," Optimus suggested. Carefully holding the tiny mech, Optimus kissed Ratchet. "It will be alright"

The medic muttered to himself before walking down the hall. "Fine. Call me once he wakes up."

Optimus nodded in his direction before turning back to where Bulkhead and the kids were standing. Raf was first to snap out of it and beamed up at the Prime. Miko was still in shock at seeing the two kiss. Jack just held his hands up and walked away to do his homework. Bulkhead was just confused and wondering what to do next.

"Yes?" Optimus asked, looking confused at the strange looks. "Is there something wrong?"

"You kissed Ratchet!" Miko said.

"Yes. He is my sparkmate," said Optimus.

"What's a sparkmate?" she asked.

"It is our races' way of saying we are… married in human terms. It is very common for two mechs to be together since femmes are rare," said Optimus, not fazed at all.

"Then how are sparklings made?" Miko asked. "Are you and Ratch gonna make any?"

Optimus blushed a bit, clearing his throat as he looked down at Starscream. Bulkhead choked a bit, looking over at his charge.

"I will leave that discussion to Ratchet to explain to you three," Optimus said. He looked back down at the sparkling, who snuggled in closer. He carefully rubbed his tiny wings, getting Starscream to purr in delight. "It will take time, but he is apart of this family."

"Can I hold him?" Bumblebee chirped.

"Of course," Optimus said, carefully setting the silver mechling into his scout's arms.

Starscream looked up at the new mech holding him. He relaxed a bit and giggled when Bumblebee tickled his stomach. The sparkling smiled and curled up, falling back into recharge.

"He's really cute. I love him already," said Bumblebee, looking up to his sire figure.

"The kid is pretty cute," Bulkhead agreed, looking over Bumblebee's shoulder. The scout grinned and put Starscream in the ex-Wrecker's servos.

Bulkhead didn't move, not knowing what to do. He softened a bit when Starscream grabbed onto a digit and hugged it. He would have to tell Wheeljack about this. Maybe his buddy would come for a visit. While Wheeljack enjoyed explosions, he may be help in finding energon.

"Here Optimus," Bulkhead said, handing the seeker back over. "I'll go tell Jackie. See if he can scout for some energon."

"Thank you Bulkhead," said Optimus. "We will need the help."

Ratchet returned and took Optimus to their shared berthroom. He had the sparkling put in the makeshift berth, the two of them watching Starscream recharge. Ratchet leaned into Optimus' side.

"What will happen when he returns to adult form. I doubt the effects will be permanent," said Ratchet.

"I do not know," said Optimus. "Tomorrow, would you examine the relic's box? I will look through our database as well as the Iaconian database to find an answer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main pairing:  
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),  
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus and Ratchet worked tirelessly looking for an answer, but could not find one. Starscream would play with Bumblebee or Bulkhead when the two were busy. Arcee continued to avoid the sparkling.

Starscream sensed the hate towards him and became scared of the femme. He would hide away whenever she was nearby, not sure what he did wrong to upset her. It could become annoying to the medic and Prime, sensing the fear from the seeker.

The proximity sensor sounded and Ratchet silenced them. He looked to see Wheeljack coming in from one entrance while Fowler came from above. Lovely. The Wrecker came to a stop, unhitching the trailer of energon he had with him. Optimus praised the mech for his work.

"Plenty more where that came from. I found a large mine and concealed its signal with a few energon dampeners so the 'Cons didn't get it," said Wheeljack, sending the coordinates to Optimus via com link.

"Thank you Wheeljack," Optimus said.

"So where's the little squirt Bulk was talking about?" Wheeljack asked, wanting to see for himself.

"He is hiding behind Ratchet," said Optimus, casting a quick glance at Arcee. Wheeljack got the message and went to go say hello.

"Prime," Fowler greeted, stepping out of the elevator. "I heard you needed me."

"Yes," said Optimus, offering his servo. "I needed to discuss some… recent events that happened. Let us go to my office to speak."

"Arcee, go put the energon away," said Ratchet. "I will refine it later."

The femme groaned but did as she was told, happy to have an excuse to get away from Starscream. Optimus and Fowler left to talk, leaving the others in the main room. Sensing that the mean femme left, Starscream slowly came out of hiding but stayed close to Ratchet.

"Woah. Bulk wasn't kidding when he said he was cute," Wheeljack said, kneeling down near the sparkling. "Hey there. The name's Wheeljack." The wrecker slowly held a servo out.

Starscream looked up at Ratchet to know if it was okay. The medic nodded and nudged him forward. "It's okay, Little Star. He won't hurt you. He would have to deal with me if he did," Ratcet told him, using the nickname he came up with.

The sparkling stumbled forward, catching himself on Jackie's servo. Wheeljack awed and carefully picked him up. "Well aren't you the cutest thing ever," he said, lightly tickling Starscream's belly. The sparkling giggled and grabbed onto one of Wheeljack's digits.

"Seems like he likes you, buddy," Bulkhead said, coming up behind his friend and looked over his shoulder. "You just might be sparkling material afterall."

"No explosions or grenades near him. Ever," Ratchet firmly told Wheeljack, Taking the grenade off of his hip and storing it away.

"You got it Doc. I could never hurt this little piece of sunshine~" Wheeljack agrees, ignoring the glare he got for calling Ratchet Doc again.

Meanwhile, Fowler was listening to Optimus explain what happened with the relic and Starscream.

"So you're telling me that all this time, you've had a Con in your base and didn't bother telling me sooner?" Fowler asked.

"There were other things to take care of first. He has a berth in mine and Ratchet's chambers and we have energon for him. The Decepticons don't know where he is and can't track his signal. I also doubt that they want him back. When I found him and the relic, the vehicons there were offlined. Starscream probably took them out, based on the energon that was on his digits. He never attacked so his memories are probably also wiped," Optimus explained. "Ratchet is trying to find out how this happened. All we have is the box the relic came in and ancient records in the database."

The agent nodded and thought about some things for a bit. "Are you sure they can't track him? Or that he's even safe here? Sparkling or not he's still a con. I doubt grudges go away with him just because he's innocent now. He still did things whether he knows it or not."

The Prime nodded at Fowler, knowing he had a point. "The only one not attached to him is Arcee for good reason. I'm sure that she will come around eventually. Just give it time. For now, all your superiors need to know is we have a sparkling with us that is very safe and poses no threat. If anything, he has given us more reason to make sure we stay alive and come back to base."

"Well if that's all then I should head back now. I suggest sending in his data profile and picture soon," the agent said, walking out the door.

"It will be done," Optimus replied, walking with him to the main room. The sight of Wheeljack spinning Starscream around like he's flying met them when they arrived back. A small smile showed on the Prime's face seeing the sparkling smiling and laughing. Even Fowler smiled as he stepped into the elevator.

"And Prime. Take good care of that kid," Fowler told him with a nod as the doors closed.

Optimus nodded, knowing he would. Walking over to the others, he wraps his arms around Ratchet. Wheeljack had stopped spinning with Starscream and just held him. Bulkhead was still standing next to them, smiling seeing Jackie holding a sparkling. Optimus leaned down a bit and whispered to Ratchet, "Do you think the two are possibly together?"

"Maybe. It wouldn't surprise me with the way Bulkhead is looking at them. It's the same look you had when I held Starscream for the first time," the medic whispered back, leaning into his mate's embrase. "They might just adopt Miko and let her stay with them."

"That would be good for them," said Optimus. He lightly kissed the medic again, getting a shiver and then a smack.

"Later Optimus," Ratchet lightly scolded.

"Very well," he said, but not letting go.

~~~000

"Where is the relic?" Megatron asked.

"It would seem that the vehicons are dead, my Lord," said Dreadwing. "There were merely scraps left. We believe the relic has been destroyed or Starscream may have gotten to it since his signal was near it."

Megatron growled, showing his displeasure. Dreadwing took a small step back. The larger mech turned to Soundwave.

"Soundwave, I want you to track Starscream. I want that relic," Megatron commanded. "I will have that seeker's helm, one way or another for abandoning the Decepticon cause. He will suffer greatly."

~~~000

"So Wheeljack, you gonna stay?" Miko asked.

"I guess I can hang around for a while," Wheeljack said. Starscream latched onto Wheeljack's helm. "The kid sure thinks so."

"Sweet!" Miko jumped, pumping her fist. "It feels like it had been forever Wheeljack."

Starscream whined a bit, looking down at his stomach. He looked to Optimus and reached out to him, tiny servos clenching and unclenching. Optimus wandered over, taking Starscream to get some fuel.

Starscream happily drank the fuel, purring when Optimus rubbed his wings. The little seeker had just finished when he yawned and drifted into recharge in the Prime's arms. He cuddled closer to Optimus' chassis, listening to his soothing sparkbeat. Optimus smiled down at him and gently rubbed his wings. Ratchet smiled at the two and kissed Starscream's helm. The sparkling's purring was so cute.

"You two should go get some recharge. It's been too long since you got proper rest. The others can help me with the energon after dropping the children off. Now go. Doctor's orders." Ratchet told him, pointing down the hall.

"Very well then," Optimus gave in, kissing Ratchet once more before doing as he was told.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Main pairing:  
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),  
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus slowly onlined his optics. He looked down at the weight on his chest, smiling at what he saw. Ratchet had his helm on his chest with a servo over Starscream, who was also on his chest. He snapped a picture and saved it to his internal drives. He wrapped an arm around Ratchet, pulling him close and rubbing his back.

The medic mumbled a bit, snuggling in closer. Optimus chuckled softly, not moving to get up. Starscream stretched as he woke, chirping up at Optimus before lightly nudging Ratchet. The orange and white mech opened his optics, looking at the small mechling with a grin. Starscream purred, smiling happily at them.

"All right, we're up," Ratchet said. He turned to look at Optimus, giving him a deep kiss. "Morning love."

"Morning Ratchet," Optimus replied. Starscream pawed at Optimus, looking at his fuel tank. "I believe someone is in need of fuel."

"All three of us should get some," said Ratchet. He left the berth, heading to the washracks to clean up.

Optimus took Starscream with him to join his mate. The warm water washed over their platings. Optimus set the seeker on the ground to get washed. Starscream chirped happily and purred as the water hit him. The leader laughed, grabbing a large bowl to fill up and set the seeker in it. Starscream splashed and laughed, loving the water.

Ratchet rolled his optics, quickly scrubbing solvent on and rinsing it off. He dried himself and went to Starscream to clean him as Optimus took his turn. Starscream loved the attention he got. Once he was clean, Ratchet took him out of the water and dried him off. Starscream pouted, reaching back for the water.

"He really loves baths," Ratchet said, trying to keep the mechling from jumping back in.

"So it would seem," Optimus agreed.

The three headed out into the hall and to the main room. Optimus got their energon as Ratchet sat down on a stool in the medibay made of crates. Starscream gulped down his energon when the medic took it from Optimus and handed it to him.

"Not too fast Starscream," Ratchet said. "We don't need you purging."

The silver seeker understood and drank slower. Once he finished, he settled down and patted Ratchet's chest as he fueled. The medic laughed a bit before the other Autobots came out. Starscream's wings hitched up before pressing flat against his back and down. He whimpered and jumped off of Ratchet, nearly giving the medic a spark attack. He hid behind the crates and the workbench Ratchet had.

Optimus looked up to see Arcee enter behind Bumblebee, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead. He understood Starscream's fear, knowing sparklings could sense danger or a bad presence in another. The femme didn't notice that Starscream was even in the room, simply getting her energon and going to the far side of the room by the groundbridge.

Starscream shyly peeked around the corner and looked up at Ratchet. The medic sighed and picked up the sparkling. Holding him close, Ratchet rubbed his wings, hating to see his Little Star scared. Starscream purred and nuzzled into the mech's chest.

"It's okay Little Star. No one is going to hurt you. Ever. You're safe here," Ratchet soothes.

Starscream calmed down, hugging Ratchet's servo close. The others melted at the cute scene before them, silently vowing to protect the tiny mech. Arcee watched from across the room, glaring at them. The sparkling was there for a few days and had already wormed his way into their sparks.

'This is just a trap to get us to lower our guards. Or to get the base location. No way I'm going to fall for those big optics and innocent look as easily as the others,' the two wheeler thought bitterly, finishing her energon. "I'm going out for patrol. Alone."

Optimus watched Arcee transform and drive off with a sad look. He knew that she had a bad past with Starscream. The mech now had a fresh start with no memory of what he did. If only the femme could be as forgiving as the rest of them. She would be great caring for a sparkling. Sadly things were not that simple. Not anymore.

"So when does he start to walk, Ratchet?" Bumblebee asked, optics glued to the tiny mech.

"Judging by the scans and his behavior, I would guess within a week if we're lucky. Seeker growth is different than a grounder's. Having little previous experience, it's difficult to say exactly when stages of development will occur," Ratchet replied, softly stroking Starscream's helm.

"Hopefully it will happen soon. It would be fun to teach him how. Might be difficult with the way his pedes are though," Bulkhead thought out loud.

~~~000

"I need to get rid of that pest," Arcee muttered to herself. "I won't allow that spawn to hurt anyone else."

The femme drove on, not really thinking where she was going. All she was worried about was getting rid of the seeker. Optimus and the others didn't see it, but she did.

"I will protect them," she said.

~~~000

Bulkhead and Bumblebee transformed after letting the kids out. Starscream looked at the humans and smiled. Miko went up to Starscream, seeing that he was about as tall as her. She awed and gushed over the cuteness.

"Hi Starscream. I'm Miko," the girl said.

"Meeko," Starscream repeated in the best way he could.

"You hear that! He said my name for his first word," she squealed.

"He learns fast," said Ratchet, picking the sparkling up.

"Carrier," the seeker said, startling the medic.

"Awe even better. He thinks you're his mom," Miko said, having been told some Cybertronian terms.

Ratchet looked away, scoffing at Miko's words, even if he secretly enjoyed the title Starscream gave him. Optimus smiled, knowing that his son would grow up in a good family. Yet, his thoughts wandered back to Arcee. Something in his spark didn't feel right with how she reacted to Starscream.

"Ratch, can we go play with Star?" Miko asked.

"Only if you stay where I can see you," he said, putting the seeker down on the ground.

The three children taught Starscream how to play leap frog. The seeker did better at hopping then he did crawling. Eventually, he grew tired after a few hours, going to Optimus. The Prime bent down, holding Starscream as he fell into recharge. The seekerling mumbled a few incoherent sparkling words that no one understood.

He set the sparkling down on the medibay berth. Ratchet kept an optic on the seeker as he worked. Optimus left to his office to fill out reports as the other three mechs went on patrol. The children went up to the TV, working on homework or playing video games.

Arcee came back from her patrol, looking around. The others were all distracted and Starscream was in recharge. She looked at the groundbridge, an idea coming to mind. She slipped past Ratchet and took the sparkling, who luckily didn't wake up. She went to the groundbridge, opening it up to a set of coordinates.

"I'll be back," Arcee said.

"Fine, fine," Ratchet said, not looking up from his project.

Arcee left the base, heading into the portal. She exited into a snowy land. Looking around, she knew it was perfect. The femme dumped Starscream into the snow, the seekerling squeaking at the coldness. He looked around for his caregivers, not finding them. His sight settled on Arcee and shrunk back, shivering badly.

"Don't give me that look. You're the spawn that came here. I won't let you hurt my family," Arcee said. Starscream's optics teared up as he shook harder from the cold. Arcee scowled, turning her back to look at the groundbridge, a twinge of guilt going through her spark. "It is better this way."

Arcee started to walk away, ignoring Starscream's cries. The seeker tried to follow, but was too cold to move. He cried harder when he was alone. Curling up to try to stay warm, he closed his optics tightly.

He didn't understand why she would just leave him. What had he done wrong? Why did she hate him so much? He wanted his carrier and sire. He clicked in sorrow, feeling so cold. His body began to lose feeling. The cold was too much for his body to handle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chapter 4. Nothing to say.
> 
> Main pairing:
> 
> RatchetxOptimus
> 
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown
> 
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

Optimus sensed something was off. He set aside his current report and headed out of his office. He looked around the main room, knowing that something didn't feel right. He went to his mate, briefly kissing him in greeting.

"Ratchet, where is Starscream?" Optimus asked, looking around the room once more.

"He should be recharging on the berth," Ratchet said, pointing behind him. Optimus looked and found it empty.

"He is not there," Optimus said.

"What?!" Ratchet spun around quickly, optics scanning the berth. "Frag it all. I don't know where he could be."

"Could he be hiding since Arcee came back?" Raf asked.

"He wouldn't be hiding since she isn't around right now," said Ratchet. Fear grew in his spark as he searched everywhere for the sparkling. "Slag, I can't find him."

"Can we search for his spark signature in the base?" Optimus asked.

"We can try. He is registered in our data banks," said Ratchet, running over to the computer just as the other three mechs came back.

"What's going on?" Wheeljack asked.

"Starscream is missing," Optimus said.

"Optimus… he isn't in the base," Ratchet said grimly.

Silence filled the base. Arcee watched from the hall, pushing back that small hint of guilt she felt earlier. Ratchet shook as he cried a bit. Optimus held Ratchet close to him, kissing his helm in reassurance.

"We'll find him Ratchet. I promise," Optimus said.

"If the kid isn't in the base, then he has to be somewhere else," said Wheeljack.

"Arcee opened the groundbridge earlier," said Jack. "Could he have gone through?"

"Not if Arcee was near it," said Bulkhead. "The kid's afraid of her."

"This is my fault," Ratchet said. "I should have been watching him closer."

"This is not your fault," Optimus said gently. "We will find him. I shall go to the last coordinates set in the groundbridge and look for him. If there is a chance Starscream went through, then I will find him."

Optimus kissed Ratchet to comfort him before opening the groundbridge. He went through, searching around once he exited. His optics widened in surprise when he saw Dreadwing kneeling in the snow. He cautiously went to the seeker.

"Dreadwing, what are you doing here?" Optimus asked. The blue seeker looked back at the leader, showing no signs of hostility.

"I should be asking that of you Prime," said Dreadwing, turning back to look at whatever he held. "Your soldier was out here earlier. I heard screams that only a seeker could produce. Screams of fear."

Dreadwing turned around, showing a limp sparkling. Optimus' optics widened in fear, going to Dreadwing. The seeker didn't react, not seeing any sort of danger. Just concern and fear in the Autobot's optics. Optimus' servos shook as he gently touched the cold mechling, fearing he was already gone.

"Starscream," he whispered, voice tight as he choked a bit.

Stray shots had both mechs looking to the side. Off to the right, MECH soldiers stood. Optimus stood in front of Dreadwing, who cradled Starscream closer. The leader brought out his weapons. Silas flicked his wrist and his men shot at the two, trying to take them down. Optimus shielded the two with his body, receiving a lot of damage.

"Ratchet, open the groundbridge," Optimus commed to the base. He turned to Dreadwing and pointed to the portal that spiraled open. "Go through Dreadwing. Get Starscream to safety as well as yourself. I will follow."

Dreadwing nodded, going through the Autobot groundbridge. Optimus followed, gasping in pain as he bled. Behind him, Silas cursed for them getting away.

Inside, weapons were pointed at Dreadwing. Optimus came up and ordered they be put away. Dreadwing nodded his thanks, shifting the sparkling in his grasp. Ratchet gasped, running to the seeker and took Starscream from him, desperately scanning for life.

"He's barely alive," Ratchet said, sprinting to the medibay. "Optimus, get over here too. You're injured."

Dreadwing took Optimus' arm and helped him to the medibay. The blue mech watched as Ratchet did what he could for Starscream, hooking him up to life support.

"Bulkhead, Wheeljack, I need hot water ASAP! Bumblebee, go get blankets and anything warm!" Ratchet commanded. "Optimus, sit on the berth. I'll get to you."

"Take care of Starscream first," said Optimus. The larger mech turned his attention to Dreadwing. "You said that one of my soldiers was there. Who was it?"

"The femme," the seeker said. "I may be a Decepticon, but I am still a seeker. We are the protectors of sparklings. Had I not arrived to give him some of my heat, he would be dead."

Optimus shook off that feeling of dread. To think that Starscream could have died was too much. He knew only one femme that could have committed this. His optics went to the hallway where Arcee was watching from the shadows.

"Thank you, Dreadwing. I do not know how I could have stayed online knowing that a sparkling died in our care. It doesn't matter what happened in the past or what he may have done. He is still a sparkling and now my son," the Prime said with sorrow in his voice.

Dreadwing nodded and looked over at Ratchet as the medic tried to get the little seeker warm again. "I am not sure how I could live with myself if he was offline either. Above all other duties and oaths, protecting a sparkling in need is always, always, top priority. It was other troops that went after the sparkling center back on Cybertron. Every seeker fought against Megatron to leave the center alone. They had us locked away while the attack happened. Several of us offlined just because we failed our sworn purpose to protect them.…" he trailed off, disappointment, anger and deep regret in every word.

The entire base seemed to freeze except for Ratchet, Dreadwing's words sinking in. The blue seeker looked Arcee in the optics when he finished. The femme shifted slightly on her pedes under his gaze. Her teammate's optics settled on her as well. Dreadwing stanked forward, closing in on her.

"I don't care what punishment or consequence I will face. If you ever think about harming that sparkling in any way or think of going near him, I swear to Primus I will offline you where you stand. You are not worthy of being an Autobot or of being a femme after the way you treated him. I hope Unicron traps you in the Pit and makes you suffer or I will," he threatened, leaning away from Arcee.

The femme stared after him with wide optics, fear shining clearly in them. The seeker returned to the medbay, helping Ratchet get Starscream warmed up again. Bulkhead held Wheeljack back from lunging at her, trying to calm his friend down. Bumblebee whirred sadly and shook his head in disappointment at her. Raf and Miko turned away and focused back on Starscream. Finally her optics landed on Jack.

"Jack, please I can ex-" Arcee pleaded only to be silenced by Jack raising a hand to her.

"I don't want to hear it, Arcee. You made your choice. I don't want to hear your excuse too," Jack told her, walking over to where Miko and Raf were standing.

The three humans held onto each other, praying to hear Starscream's laugh at least one more time. Guilt washing over her whole frame, Arcee looked down ashamed.

"Arcee," Optimus said, the femme looking up at him. "We will discuss your actions later. Until then you are not to leave your chambers."

Arcee nodded and slowly walked down the hall. Ratchet muttered a curse and scanned Starscream again.

"Why isn't he getting better? He should be back to normal temperature by now," the medic growled.

"Have you not bonded with him yet?" Dreadwing asked, surprised he even had to ask that question.

"No we haven't. Why should that matter if we're trying to get his temperature back to normal?" Ratchet replied.

"And you call yourself a medic. A bond connecting sparkling to creators is the most essential thing needed, grounder or seeker. If a seeker doesn't have some form of bond, their functions start to malfunction. It is the reason why we form trines. Then we have a bond when our creators are offline. It is also why seekers are so rare now. Without a proper bond, we will offline," the mech explained quickly. "Hurry. At least one of you has to form a spark bond with him."

Optimus nodded and looked to Ratchet. They both got close to Starscream, allowing some of their spark energy to go to the seeker to form the bond. Once it was complete, Starscream's vitals improved. Ratchet and Optimus sighed in relief. The seekerling remained in stasis, recovering from the cold.

"Now to fix you," Ratchet said.

"Thank you Dreadwing," said Optimus.

"If I may, I would like to remain here as a guardian to Starscream," Dreadwing requested, casting a quick glance in the direction Arcee was.

"It would be much appreciated," said Optimus. "Please, stay for as long as you wish. I know Megatron will get the drift of your whereabouts and will brand you as a traitor."

"Then it is settled," Wheeljack said. "I can put aside the past. Welcome Dreadwing. We could use a bot of honor like you."

"Likewise," Dreadwing said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bold is seeker  
> Main pairing:  
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),  
> WheeljackxBulkhead  
> Knock OutxBreakdown  
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"What am I going to do with you Optimus?" Ratchet asked as he patched up the wounds from MECH.

"Love me?" he suggested. Ratchet rolled his optics with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed Optimus. "Mmmm… that always makes me feel better."

"Of course it does," said Ratchet. He looked over to Starscream and softly vented. "We nearly lost him."

"But we didn't," said Optimus. "He is strong."

"I know," said Ratchet. The two turned their attention to the seekerling when he whimpered and cried. The medic scooped him up, careful of the wires attached to him. "Star?"

" **Carrier, sire** ," he mumbled, slowly opening his optics to see two sets of blue optics staring down at him.

"What?" Both were confused by what Starscream had said.

"He is speaking the seeker dialect," Dreadwing clarified, momentarily stopping his talk with Wheeljack. "We have our own language that comes naturally to us. He called you carrier and sire. He is old enough to speak full sentences in our language as well as understand everything you speak."

"Ah," Ratchet said, looking back down. "We're here Star."

" **Carrier! Sire! Don't leave me again please**!" Starscream cried, holding onto Ratchet's chest tightly.

"He says not to leave him again," Dreadwing translated. "It will take some time for him to speak as you do. For now, I can teach you our language so you may understand him."

"Shh... shhhh… we're not leaving you Star," Ratchet soothed. "We would never leave you. We love you very much."

" **I'm not bad. I promise. Don't hurt me like the mean mechs. Why did the mean femme take me away from you? I love you. I don't know what I did wrong** ," Star continued through his tears.

"I will be back," said Dreadwing.

"Sure," Wheeljack said. "I'll still be here."

Dreadwing nodded and went to the small seeker. He rubbed his wings and took him from Ratchet. Starscream looked up at the mech, recognizing his presence. The one who gave him warmth.

" **You are not bad Starscream. You did nothing wrong. It was the mean femme. She is in trouble right now for doing that to you. Do not be scared little one. You are safe now. Your carrier and sire love you very much** ," Dreadwing clicked. Starscream hiccuped a bit, his tears slowing down.

" **Who are you**?" Starscream asked.

" **Your guardian. I will be with you, to protect you, to be there for you** ," Dreadwing answered. " **My name is Dreadwing**."

" **Thank you Dreadwing** ," Starscream said, arching into the gentle touch on his wings.

" **Of course little one. How are you feeling**?"

" **A bit cold. I like my wings rubbed. Tired. Want sire and carrier.** "

Optimus and the others watched in amazement as Dreadwing spoke to Starscream in a soothing language. Whatever they were saying helped calm Starscream. The larger seeker handed his charge over to Optimus.

"He is tired and still a bit cold. I suggest you two take him to your quarters and remain there with him. It will allow the bond to strengthen as well," said Dreadwing. "Also, one other thing. I know of Starscream from back on Cybertron and how he grew up. He never saw his real creators as such. They would harm him and allow others to do the same. Given his current state, he must remember what they did. If he does something wrong, don't do anything but merely talk to him that he has to listen and not do it again. I have only heard of what happened to him and seen only once. His creators disappeared before the enforcers could get them. After that, he was taken into a safer place. He is well taught and a good sparkling. You two are a perfect match for him."

"Thank you Dreadwing," Optimus said, looking down at the now recharging seeker. "For so long Ratchet and I have wanted our own sparkling, but never got the chance to. We plan to take this chance and not let go, even if the effects of this change isn't permanent."

"He needs the love he never got," Dreadwing said.

"We will give it to him," said Ratchet. "Come Optimus. We can deal with Arcee later. Star is our priority right now."

Optimus nodded and walked with Ratchet to their berthroom. The two settled down on the berth, having Starscream lay between them. Ratchet slowly relaxed and fell into recharge. Optimus joined his small family, glad to have them in his life.

~~~000

"So that's how it is done," Wheeljack admired, looking at the bomb Dreadwing showed him. The two were comparing explosives and weapons with each other. "A piece of art."

"Indeed," said Dreadwing.

"Being an inventor, I can see how it works. I remember doing something similar, but it didn't end well," Wheeljack chuckled.

"Yeah, you blew your room apart and a hole in the wall back with the Wreckers. Impactor didn't know if he should be impressed or angry when he saw you stumble out of there covered in ash," said Bulkhead, chucking.

"One arm missing, a scar on my lip, shattered knee strut, I was a mess. I'm surprised that the damage wasn't all that bad," Wheeljack laughed. "After that, I remembered to wear my mask."

"What else did you blow up?" Miko asked the two. "Come on dudes, tell me some radical stories! Spill them!"

Dreadwing chuckled a bit at the young human. He began to tell different stories of his time back on Cybertron. Miko listened intently, absorbing everything. Even Wheeljack and Bulkhead got a few stories added into the mix. The seeker thought that there would be hope of this war ending for them and the chance to rebuild. Being with the Autobots wasn't terrible, even if he had betrayed his oath to Megatron.

~~~000

"That traitor," Megatron snarled. "First Starscream, now Dreadwing."

"It is very possible that Starscream is now with the Autobots since there has been no trace of his signal anywhere," Knock Out said.

"I want both of them back here. I will make sure they suffer greatly for their treachery," said Megatron.

Knock Out and Breakdown bowed before leaving the command room. The red sports car slumped once they got back to the medibay.

"How annoying," Knock Out complained. "I hope this war ends soon."

"I know babe," Breakdown said. "Me too."

"I'm about ready to do that little thing we discussed," Knock Out said, looking at his mate in seriousness. Breakdown's optic widened in surprise.

"Are you sure babe?" he asked, wanting to make sure.

"Yeah. I'm getting tired of this slag. I want to have a sparkling," the medic said, leaning into Breakdown. "I've been close to losing you. I don't want to think about it. The chances are high with that freak on the loose and wanting your helm since she left for her own pleasure. Not to mention those disgusting humans."

"You won't lose me KO," Breakdown reassured, kissing the mech. "I promise. I'll stay with you. We'll find a way to end this and live the life we wanted. I'll do whatever you want me to."

"Thanks Breakdown," Knock Out said. "Come buff me. I'll meet you in the washracks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this chapter took a bit. My little sis had finals that she was studying for. But we got the next one done. Enjoy. Sorry for the short chapter, but it seemed like a good place to stop it and then onto the next one.
> 
> Bold: Seeker
> 
> Main pairing:
> 
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown
> 
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"Arcee I hope you know the consequences for breaking one of the Autobot's most important laws: to never harm a sparkling. Because of your selfish actions we nearly lost Starscream's life. As an Autobot and a femme, your first instincts should be to protect him, not drive him away in an attempt to offline him. Why you took such actions, I still do not understand. Until I deem you ready, you are to be confined to base with someone watching you. Understood?" Optimus questioned.

Nodding her helm, Arcee muttered a "Yes sir," and sunk further onto her berth.

"Good. You are to stay far away from Starscream or, I will allow Dreadwing to interfere. He will keep you away in his own way and by his standards. Bulkhead will bring your energon rations soon," the Prime warned her.

Stepping out of the room and locking the door, Optimus walked back to the main room to check on Ratchet and see how his sparkling was doing. Looking around, he saw Starscream still asleep with Dreadwing nearby talking to Wheeljack and Miko. Smiling at the tiny bot, Optimus made his way over to where his sparkmate was working at the monitors. Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratched and nuzzled into his neck cables.

"Arcee knows her punishment and has been dealt with. Are you doing alright? You seem a bit, as the humans say, off," Optimus said, worry passing through the bond to Ratchet.

"I'm fine, Optimus. Just, disappointed. Starscream was under my watch. It's my fault he was stuck in the cold for so long. I should have noticed Arcee take him. I should have turned to watch her leave. I should have….." the medic trailed off, looking down in shame.

"Ratchet," Optimus gently said, turning his mate's helm to look at him. "None of us could have predicted that Arcee would do something so harsh to Starscream and take her hatred that far. We can not change the past. What is done is done and you will have to accept that. Nothing that happened was your fault. All that matters is that our little Star is now safe and back where he belongs. With his family. He has already claimed you as his carrier. I am sure that he will forgive you even if you did nothing wrong."

"Thanks Optimus. You always know just what to say, don't you?" the medic teased.

Optimus leaned forward and kissed Ratchet. "Of course I do," he teased back, standing and walking to the medbay.

Sitting by the berth, Prime softly stroked Starscream's helm, glad to have him back. Dreadwing looked over at the two and smiled. His instincts told him that his sparkling prince was safe. Relaxing a bit, the conversation flowed more freely between him and the bot and human in front of him.

"So I heard that you were one of the top guards of Vos back on Cybertron. What was that gig like?" Wheeljack questioned.

"Mostly pleasant. I got to witness the prince grow up and make friends. He always demanded much of us guards but I know he meant well. One night there was a particularly loud storm outside the palace. My twin and I were stationed opposite of his chambers that time. We heard his scream when the thunder would sound. The little bot came running out of his room and straight over to us. The poor mech was trembling from helm to ped. I kneeled down and asked him what was wrong. He just turned and ran into my chassis, crying. I did the best I could to calm him down with help from my twin Skyquake. Starscream ended up falling asleep in my arms and stayed there until morning when the storm passed. As far as I know he still gets a little jumpy when he hears thunder," Dreadwing said. Miko awed from her place on the balcony at the end.

"That is so cute! Wait, hey Jack wasn't there supposed to be a storm in the forecast?" the young girl shouted.

"Yeah. The news said that it should pass over tomorrow. Hardly any rain but plenty of thunder and lightning. Why?" Jack asked, walking over to the trio.

"Star is scared of thunder," Miko explained.

"Really? But it's just a sound."

"To us it's just a sound. To him, it's a really big and scary noise that shakes the air and he doesn't know where it came from," Raf interrupts. "I have some little cousins that are terrified of it."

"The base may be mostly metal and rock, but we should be safe inside. It's a lot scarier to fly through a storm in a completely metal ship. It kinda makes sense why he would still be afraid of the stuff," Wheeljack said, looking over at the sparkling.

"And even worse when you're a giant walking lightning rod," Raf added.

~~~000

The storm grew ever closer. The guardians had taken their charges home for the night and remained, Bulkhead having dropped Jack off. Once it hit, thunder rumbled the base, the vibrations shaking the equipment a bit. Starscream shot up with a scream at hearing it, looking around fearfully at the rattling base. His optics searched for Dreadwing. Starscream hopped over to the larger blue seeker, diving right into his legs. His tiny wings shook with fear as he sobbed into Dreadwing.

" **I'm scared** ," Starscream whimpered. Dreadwing picked him up and held him to his chest. The same position he was in so many million of years ago before the war. His spark ached for his twin. " **Don't let it hurt me please**."

" **It will not harm you Starscream** ," Dreadwing said. The seeker looked down to see wet optics staring up at him.

" **You promise**?" Starscream asked.

" **I promise** ," Dreadwing said.

" **Where's sire and carrier? I want them** ," Starscream demanded, squeaking again and burying his helm in Dreadwing's chest.

The blue seeker got up and went to Ratchet and Optimus by the monitors in the medibay. Ratchet took the seeker from Dreadwing, holding him close. He winced when Starscream's sharp claws dug into him.

"He sure does have sharp claws," Ratchet muttered.

" **Starscream, do not use your claws on your carrier or sire. They are not like me and can handle it** ," Dreadwing chided gently, moving the seekerling's claws from Ratchet's sensitive chest.

" **Sorry** ," Starscream muttered, screaming again when more thunder sounded.

"He is sorry for using his claws. Seekers have them naturally sharp. And as a result, we can handle our sparklings and younglings claws better so it does not hurt. If he starts to knead, similar to that of an Earth feline, it is a sign of self-comfort. Simply tell him not to, or give him a blanket or, as humans call it, a stuffed animal to knead. That way his claws do not harm you," Dreadwing explained. He pulled out a large Vosian cloth from his subspace, handing it to Ratchet. "Use this. It was made in Vos, so it is durable and comfortable. It was the last thing from the palace before it was destroyed that I managed to save."

Optimus nodded and took the silver cloth from his mate. It was soft and seemed delicate, but was indeed durable. He took Starscream and wrapped him up in it. The silver mechling chirped, loving the cloth against his wings. He hid when a louder boom of thunder shook the base. Optimus handed him back to Ratchet, rubbing his wings in comfort.

Ratchet started to hum again. Starscream peaked out, looking at his carrier as he hiccuped a bit. The medic rocked a bit, sitting down on a few crates. He stayed like that until the storm disappeared. Starscream slowly fell into recharge, listening to the humming. Optimus took his son, heading to their berthroom with Ratchet following close by so they may get some recharge.

The two laid down with Starscream between them. A servo from both of them covered Starscream as they watched him. Ratchet entered recharge first before Optimus joined him, both protecting their son.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: New chapter! Enjoy. Also, Starscream never revived Skyquake using dark energon. That part is taken out. It doesn't fit the plot well for this story.
> 
> Bolded: Seeker  
> Main pairing:
> 
> RatchetxOptimus  
> Child(s): Starscream (adopted),
> 
> WheeljackxBulkhead
> 
> Knock OutxBreakdown
> 
> Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

"How interesting," Megatron said, observing Laserbeak's footage. "It would seem that Dreadwing has willingly followed the Autobots. But why?"

Soundwave zoomed closer, freezing the video when he saw something of interest. Megatron studied it, smirking at the newfound discovery.

"Oh, this is perfect Soundwave," Megatron said. "With Starscream reduced to… helplessness, I can easily take him out. I want both traitors brought to me so I may dispose of them properly."

Soundwave nodded, turning back to the monitor to increase their radars. He would obey his master and report if he finds anything. Knowing Megatron, he would want to personally be there.

~~~a few months later

Starscream wouldn't stop moving around, crawling, running, and hopping everywhere. Even Miko became tired after a few hours of playing with the seeker. The sparkling ran circles around his carrier and sire, Ratchet growled, grabbing the seekerling when he got the chance to. Even then, Starscream was hyper.

"What on Cybertron has gotten into you Star?" Ratchet asked.

" **Fly, fly, fly, fly**!" Starscream said.

"What?" Ratchet questioned, looking over to Dreadwing for help.

The blue seeker walked over, taking the younger mech into his arms. Starscream's wings fluttered around wildly. Dreadwing rubbed the base of them, getting the silver seeker to calm a bit. Ratchet sighed in relief.

"He wishes to go flying. Being a seeker, we need to fly and it would seem that he is ready to start learning," said Dreadwing. He looked to Optimus with a knowing look.

"Ratchet, take Starscream for a bit please," said Optimus, walking down the hall. Dreadwing passed his charge over and followed until they were alone. "Do you believe it is wise to let him out?"

"He will go crazy from being inside, worse than today," said Dreadwing, watching Optimus shudder a bit at that. "I will be with him at all times. Megatron does not yet know of him and my signature will be hidden so I am not found."

"Very well," Optimus said. "I am trusting you, but take one other with you."

"If I may sir, I would like permission to take Arcee," Dreadwing said. Optimus blinked in confusion and surprise. "Before you say anything, I know what she did. I believe I can help Arcee see that Starscream is no threat and make it better for us all, but most importantly Star."

"I will give you permission," Optimus agreed, heading towards Arcee's quarters. "I wish for my son to be at ease. If you know a way, then I am willing to take it for his sake."

"Thank you sir."

Optimus softly knocked on Arcee's door. The femme answered it, surprised to see the two. The Prime studied Arcee for a bit, hoping that Dreadwing was correct.

"Arcee, you will be accompanying Dreadwing for a while. I expect you to behave yourself," Optimus said.

"Okay sir," Arcee said.

The blue femme followed Dreadwing out to the main room. The larger mech took Starscream in his arms before moving to the groundbridge. He set coordinates for a clearing, opening it. Starscream chirped and got excited again as they went through. Once they got there, Dreadwing quickly instructed Starscream on flying and to stay where he could see him. Starscream nodded and hovered, flying around in the air.

Dreadwing sat down and leaned against a large boulder. He motioned for Arcee to sit in front of him. The femme was hesitant at first, but sat down, keeping her gaze down.

"Arcee, I am here to help. I do not know why you are against Starscream, what you did, or why act cruel in his current state," Dreadwing said. "I would advise you to explain to me."

Arcee pulled her legs to her chest. It took her awhile to gather her thoughts, but Dreadwing waited patiently. He kept an optic and sensors on Starscream as well. The blue femme finally looked up at Dreadwing.

"I was trying to protect my family. Starscream… he took Cliff away from me. I couldn't let him take anyone else away from me," Arcee said, optics dimming.

"You care deeply for the others," Dreadwing observed, a simple nod confirming it. "Yet, what happened is in the past. Starscream has no memories of what he has done, given a clean slate. I am sorry for what happened to Cliffjumper. The loss of one so close is painful to endure."

Arcee observed how Dreadwing placed a servo on his chest as his own optics dimmed.

"While I learned Starscream was part of my twin's demise, I have forgiven and let go. He has become innocent, the sparkling I knew so long ago before he was corrupted by the torture he went through from both Decepticons, Autobots, and the loss of everything he had, including Skyfire," said Dreadwing.

"Skyfire?" Arcee asked curiously.

"He was a scientist along with Starscream as well as his first real friend. The two were courting when Skyfire was lost to the reaches of space on an exploration mission," Dreadwing told. "The war had not begun, but would shortly when Megatron countered the High Council with Orion Pax. When Skyfire returned, the war was going on. Starscream found Skyfire's deceased frame in the outskirts of Iacon with three Autobots surrounding it.

"Optimus had shown up, explaining that Skyfire was mistaken as a Decepticon by his soldiers and apologized for it. Starscream accepted it, knowing it was the war that caused his lover's death and understood. He mourned deeply and laid him to rest in the ruins of Vos. He was never the same, growing cold on both the outside and the inside. It was so rare to see the old Starscream. Skyfire was Starscream's world and everything, even if they never got the chance to bond. His death shattered him. "

Arcee was shocked. She had not known what the seeker had gone through. It was the same as her, if not more. To lose a close lover…. It reminded her of losing Tailgate when she got close to him, only for Airachnid to take him. She looked behind her to take a second, different look at Starscream. He looked so happy. Her gaze hardened, looking past the seekerling.

Dreadwing followed her sight, growling lowly at the familiar form of Megatron. He got up and looked up to Starscream as he got his sword out. Arcee got out her blades, sliding into her defensive position.

" **Starscream, come here quickly**!" Dreadwing shouted up to him.

Starscream stopped, looking at his guardian before hearing the engines behind him. He turned and screeched, moving out of the Cybertronian jet's way. He flew down to Dreadwing, hiding in his arms. Megatron transformed and landed, standing straight and cocking his helm and hips to the side.

"It must be my lucky day," Megatron taunted. "Two traitors together."

Dreadwing took a step back, shielding his charge the best he could. Arcee moved in front of them. They stared at each other, waiting for one to make a move. Starscream whimpered, distracting Dreadwing for a brief moment as he looked down. Megatron sprinted forward, quicker than both had expected.

The Decepticon leader knocked Arcee back, punching Dreadwing hard in the face. Starscream fell to the ground, crying at seeing the large mech stare down at him. He curled up and closed his optics tightly. Megatron took out his sword, getting ready to finish off the sparkling. The warlord thrust forward with his weapon.

Dreadwing recovered to see Arcee impaled on the sword, protecting Starscream. The little seeker looked up to see the femme who had saved him. Starscream cried, seeing the blue energon drip down and Arcee smile a bit before falling unconscious. Dreadwing took his sword and swiped at Megatron, who dodged and kicked Arcee off his blade.

" **Starscream, fly! Get out of here and hide! I will find you**!" Dreadwing ordered, blocking with his blade as he engaged in a swordfight. Starscream nodded, flying through the trees to stay low. Dreadwing knew his charge would be safe. "You will never get him Megatron."

"Oh but I will. Maybe not today, but I will get him one day. That is a promise," Megatron said, pushing his former soldier away. "Be prepared for that day."

Megatron flipped backwards, transforming and flying away through a groundbridge. Dreadwing sighed and looked to Arcee. He knew she was in danger of offlining. He picked her up carefully, going into the forest. He clicked, listening for Starscream.

" **Starscream, we must go. Your carrier and sire are waiting for you** ," said Dreadwing. Starscream swooped down from one of the trees, grabbing onto Dreadwing's helm. "Dreadwing to base. We need an emergency groundbridge."

~~~000

Ratchet and Optimus perked up at the transmission. The medic locked onto the seeker's signal, opening the groundbridge. Starscream came through and crashed into Optimus, holding onto him tightly. Optimus looked down at his son's shaking frame, glancing up when the scent of energon hit his olfactory sensor.

Ratchet rushed over, taking Arcee into his arms and heading to the medibay to get to work. Optimus got a glance of her condition, feeling sick at seeing the puncture wound that went through both her chest and stomach. It looked to barely missed her spark chamber.

"Dreadwing, what happened?" Optimus asked, rubbing Starscream's wings to calm him.

"Megatron showed up out of nowhere. Arcee protected Starscream. Optimus, Megatron is out to get Starscream and promised that one day he would," said Dreadwing.

"Then he will not leave the base. I will not risk his life," said Optimus, looking back at Arcee. "As well as my soldiers."

"What if he needs to fly?" Dreadwing asked.

"We will worry about that later. There is a spare room he can use, even if it is not the same as outside," Optimus said.

" **Sire** ," Starscream whined, pointing to Arcee. " **Hurt**."

"It is okay my little Star. Arcee will be okay. She is strong," said Optimus, somewhat understanding what he was saying by actions.

" **Okay** ," Starscream said, nodding off into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: My little sister has finally done part of it after a while. So here's the next chapter.

**Seeker**

Main pairing:

RatchetxOptimus

Child(s): Starscream (adopted),

WheeljackxBulkhead

Knock OutxBreakdown

Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

It was days before Arcee had recovered enough from the injury to be pulled out of stasis. Bumblebee and Jack were waiting when she onlined her optics. Bee put his servo behind her back and slowly helped her sit up.

"Feel better? Anything hurt?" the scout worriedly chirped.

Arcee smiled a bit at his concern. "I'm fine Bee. Just a bit woozy from stasis. Is Starscream safe? Did they make it back?" The femme looked around the base, relaxing when she saw Dreadwing spinning around with the little seeker.

"Everyone is fine, Arcee. And I think Optimus is ready to lift your ban of staying in the base," Jack replied. He smiled at his partner, relieved that she managed to survive.

"Ratchet doesn't want you to move around a lot. You're still healing and need rest. Megatron nearly missed your spark but was really close," Bumblebee tells her, sitting behind her on the berth so she can lean back on him.

Ratchet was next to notice the femme was awake. He set down whatever thing Bulkhead broke and rushed over. Checking the monitors and the areas he welded together, the medic nods.

"You're healing rather well so far. But you're still on bed rest until I'm sure you won't hurt yourself. Bumblebee will keep watch over you and get you anything you require such as energon. Just no canoodling or fonduing. I just cleaned this place," Ratchet tells them, even looking down at Jack.

Getting nods in return, the medic turned and walked back to his work bench. Picking up the tool, he began to fix it.

"What are you working on, Ratchet?"

Looking up, the medic sees Raf looking over the railing to see what he was doing. "I'm attempting to adjust this scanner. Hopefully when I'm done, we can get a more accurate reading of the relic's box," he said.

"Cool. But uh, Ratchet," Raf paused, only getting a hum of acknowledgement. "Shouldn't you cross that orange wire under the purple one and put it in the fourth slot? If you put it over then it will become tangled and harder to fix. And the other slots will short out quicker with that wire."

A bit taken back by the young boy's knowledge, Ratchet looked at him then at the tool. Quickly running some numbers and science stuff, he found Raf to be right. Ratchet fixed the cord and smiled up at Raf.

"Perhaps you should help me out more often. I certainly wouldn't mind having an apprentice," the old mech said. Raf beamed at him and nodded.

"Sounds like a great idea. I'd love to help out!" Raf exclaimed. Getting praised by his idol completely made his day.

The two smiled at each other and began to work together to adjust the tool.

Optimus watched the two with a smile, knowing how much it meant to Raf to help. The leader turned back to watch his son and Dreadwing as they pretended to fly together. It was cute the way they acted around each other. If only Optimus knew how deep of a bond they had since Dreadwing took the seeker guardian vow.

" **I love you Starscream** ," Dreadwing said, nuzzling the little one.

" **Love you too Dreadwing** ," Starscream said. He looked over at Optimus, reaching his arms out to him. "Sire!"

Optimus blinked, not expecting the word to come out as not Seeker. He smiled, going to his son and picking him up. Starscream wrapped his tiny arms around Optimus' neck.

"He's learning fast, just like old times," Dreadwing commented. "The Seeker Guardian Vow also helps to strengthen him."

"Seeker Guardian Vow?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes. One a seeker guardian makes to their charge. The vow is simple," said Dreadwing. "He deserves everything, and if I can give it to him, I will. I'll protect him until the end and even beyond that. I will love and honor him and anything he cares for. I will stand by him through the very best and the absolute worst. I will be anything he wants me to be, friend, protector, sire, brother, lover. I will always strive to do my best to help him in anything he does and wants to do. I will always be by his side, even if he doesn't realize it. I will always be his guardian to love, protect, and help whenever I can. These things I vow upon the Allspark and the existence of him, me, and Primus."

"A powerful vow to make," Optimus said.

"Indeed. I made the very same one with my brother so long ago when we first were put in charge of him," said Dreadwing, lightly petting the seekerlet's wings. "And it is one I intend to keep, no matter what. Even if I must give my life for him, I will gladly do so."

~~~time skip, 3 years

Starscream hummed as he kicked his pedes, reading a datapad. The effects of the relic had worn off some, so now he was about the age of Bumblebee, a young teenager. During that time, he grew closer with the Autobots. However, his memoires were slowly coming back. He would get them during the night, his sire and carrier always coming to comfort him. He regretted everything, not believing that he could do such things. The innocence that came with the sparkling phase remained.

"Hey Scream, ya miss us?" Miko shouted up, jumping out of Bulkhead for the weekend. "We're spending the whole weekend here."

"That is great," said Starscream. "Did you bring the movies?"

"Yes I did. Got some nice romance ones as well as action packed," said Miko, pulling out the choices.

"Let's do the romance ones first," Starscream said.

"You're such a romantic," MIko teased.

"You bet I am," the seeker grinned.

"You can watch movies when you're done with your studies," Ratchet piped up.

"Awe carrier. They're boring," Starscream whined.

"Don't whine at your carrier," Optimus lightly scolded. "You're almost done. Miko, why don't you, Jack, and Rafael get ready for tonight?"

"Okay OP," Miko said, going up to join the boys.

Starscream grumbled, finishing up on his datapad. He sighed when he finished an hour later, handing it over to his carrier. Ratchet looked it over, approving of the progress.

"Well done Star," said Ratchet, setting it aside. "Now you may go watch movies."

"Thank you carrier," Starscream beamed, kissing his carrier's cheek. Well, he had to bend down to since he was taller than the mech.

The seeker went off to go start the movies with the human children. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead joined in after the first two. Optimus continued to work on the computer, Ratchet working in the medibay. Dreadwing stayed nearby, but reading on a datapad. The three older ones eventually retired for the night. The human children all piled together, falling asleep on each other. Arcee and Bumblebee went to their quarters. Bulkhead and Starscream finished off the last movie, the seeker turning off the TV. He yawned, leaning against Bulkhead, who picked up the seeker and took him to his room. Who knew what tomorrow would bring.

~~~000

Optimus jolted awake, hearing the screams of his son. Ratchet remained in recharge, too tired to wake. He wearily got up, going to his son's room next to his own. Starscream was curled up on his berth, awake and crying. The Prime went to him, sitting on the berth and pulling him to his chest.

"S-sire," he whimpered.

"What is wrong my son?" Optimus asked.

"He haunts me. Those red optics, his cruel grasp abusing me, he won't ever leave sire," Starscream said. "Why does he hurt me all the time? I want him to go away."

"I do not know my son. But he cannot hurt you here," Optimus reassured, knowing full well he meant Megatron. He would do what he could to keep his son safe. That's why he kept him inside. "You're safe. Return to recharge."

Optimus started to hum, lulling the seeker back into recharge. He stayed until he was sure Starscream would not awaken. He promised, he would not let Megatron touch his son. It would destroy him and Ratchet both. Starscream was important to them now. He loved him too much to allow any harm to come to the seeker.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: A new chapter! So, I had most of this chapter done for months basically. Just like I have fragments for Shots, Changes for the Better, and a few other stories for when they are needed. Gonna be a longer chapter with a twist. Enjoy. Drewan is a nickname for Dreadwing, which is used with permission from sakiko of soleana. Go check out their story called The Little One.

https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8353984/1/The-Little-One

**Seeker**

Main pairing:

RatchetxOptimus

Child(s): Starscream (adopted), Hot Rod

WheeljackxBulkhead

Knock OutxBreakdown

Warnings: Some violence and blood, fluffs, cuteness, sparkling Starscream, squish moments, mentions of interfacing, cuddles, kissing, anything else I forgot. **This chapter is rated more M than T due to mentions of forced interface cause Megatron is a jerk.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my characters.

* * *

~~~a few days later

Starscream worked up his courage. He had to ask. His wings twitched, needing to fly. The seeker went up to his creators, gently tapping his sire's shoulder to get his attention. The two stopped talking.

"Oh Star, we were just talking about some great news," Ratchet said, really excited about something.

"Oh? What would that be carrier?" Starscream asked, pushing aside his question for now.

"Your carrier is sparked," Optimus said.

"This is wonderful indeed," Starscream nodded. "Will you be announcing this to the others?"

"When the human children come, yes," said Optimus. "Now, what was it that you needed my son?"

Starscream grew a bit nervous then, shuffling his pedes a bit. Both took note of the posture.

"Uh... well... I was wondering if I might go flying for a bit," said Starscream, looking down to his pedes.

"No," Optimus immediately said, voice growing stern. Starscream looked up in disbelief.

"But why sire?" Starscream asked, the need to soar growing stronger.

"Because I want you safe," Optimus said. Starscream deflated, nodding.

"Very well."

The silver mech turned and went back down the hallway to his berthroom. He didn't know if he could suppress the urge. A terrible thought came to him. What if he snuck out of the base for a bit, just enough to sate his need, then return. He could do it when the others weren't around or paying attention. And by the time they did notice his presence not being there, he would already be back at base. He didn't want to disobey his sire, but being trapped inside the silo was driving him insane. Even Dreadwing would understand his need. He was a seeker as well. He would go confide in the blue seeker.

Getting up, the smaller seeker left to his guardian's chambers. He knocked, waiting for him to answer. Dreadwing opened the door, seeing his charge on the other side. He welcomed him in, shutting the door behind him. The two sat on the large berth, the younger getting nervous once more.

"Star, what can I do for you?" Dreadwing asked.

"I _need_ to go flying," Starscream said. "I don't want to disobey sire, but I can't fight the urge anymore Dreadwing. Please, will you help me? I was thinking of sneaking out for a bit to sedate this need."

Dreadwing understood the need at once. Unlike Starscream, he could go out every now and then to fly. He had seen seekers who were grounded, unable to fly. He nodded.

"Just this once little one," said Dreadwing. "I will give you one hour before you must return."

"Thank you so much!" Starscream shouted, hugging his guardian. "I promise to be safe."

"You're welcome Star," said Dreadwing.

"Carrier is sparked and wishes to tell the others. I can probably go before the humans get here and return just before," the seeker said.

"That will work," said Dreadwing. "I will go distract your creators."

Starscream bounded out of the room, excited to stretch his wings and feel the wind on his frame. He waited for his guardian to distract his creators before going out the entrance to the base. As soon as he was outside, he transformed and crowed happily as he flew around away from the base. It felt so wonderful to finally go out. The sky was clear and beautiful. And Starscream loved every minute of it.

~~~000

Time went by and Dreadwing was starting to get nervous. The humans had already shown up, Arcee going on patrol. They all took the news of Ratchet being sparked well. The medic had to explain some things to the organics of course. And the others were starting to wonder where Starscream was.

"Is he still upset about earlier?" Ratchet asked his mate.

"I do not know," said Optimus, getting worried as well. "I will go talk to him."

"He isn't here," Dreadwing finally said. "Do not inform him I told you, but I allowed him to go flying. However, he was supposed to be back a few hours ago before the humans showed up. I intended to keep it secret unless I needed to speak up."

"We will talk about this later," Optimus said, hiding his anger, which cooled a bit when Ratchet touched him. He went to the computer, contacting his son. "Starscream, I command you to return to base. Now."

There was no reply, but Dreadwing knew the seeker was mad that his sire knew.

~~~000

Starscream growled as he stormed into the base. He had been out flying, even after his sire told him not to. Being a seeker meant that he needed to feel the sweet caresses of the air on him as he flew. All Optimus ever did was restrict him from doing anything. For once he wanted to be independent and not cooped up in the base anymore.

"Starscream I am very disappointed in you," Optimus began, servos going to his hips. "I ordered you not to leave this base, and yet you did."

"You can't keep me here forever," Starscream argued. "I am a grown mech and can make my own decisions. I don't need you ordering me around. I'm not one of your soldiers."

"You are not full grown yet. I placed that rule for your protection," said Optimus.

"You sound just like Megatron, always restricting and keeping me on a leash," Starscream shot back. "At least with him I had the freedom to fly and enjoy myself."

"Starscream... you don't understand," Ratchet stepped in, rubbing his chest where it swelled slightly.

"Stay out of this carrier," the seeker said, glaring at Optimus with heated anger. "Why did you ever take me in? I wish you had just let me die! Maybe then I wouldn't suffer so much."

Optimus' optics widened in shock. His son wanted to be dead rather than stay with them where he was safe. Ratchet was about to say more, but Optimus stepped in first. He would not stand for Starscream's attitude any longer.

"Starscream, you will remain in this base and not leave until I deem it time," Optimus said, voice full of authority.

"Whatever. To you that means never leave the base," said Starscream, the anger boiling in his spark. His wings shook in an aggressive form, showing his hurt. "I hate you! You never really understood or cared about me! All you care about is this stupid war and winning!"

Starscream raced out of the base, ignoring the tears going down his face. He narrowly managed to avoid hitting Arcee on the way out, who was returning from patrol. The seeker transformed, blasting off into the cool night air. The soft moonlight glinted off his form. Starscream didn't know where he was going. He just flew.

~~~000

"Starscream!"

Optimus tried to stop his son from leaving, but he was already gone. The pain from the words that had cut into his spark was unbearable. He knew that he didn't show his love often, but he really did love Starscream a lot. Megatron was out to get him, hence why the rules were made. The leader feared what would happen if Megatron ever got his servos on him. The protection of the base would keep his little mech safe from harm's way.

"What happened?" Arcee asked, concerned for her brother.

"Just a little argument. Starscream left the base to go fly," said Dreadwing, having witnessed the whole thing from the hall, where he had retreated to when Optimus called his son back. "Seekers must fly or else they go crazy. To keep up away from the sky we love is one of the worst ways to punish us. I have heard many cases where seekers had killed themselves or died from not being able to fly."

"He'll come back Optimus," Ratchet reassured.

"I should of known better. I just wanted to keep him safe from Megatron," Optimus sighed, form slumping a bit. "Dreadwing, can you please..."

"Of course Optimus," said Dreadwing, taking after Starscream.

~~~000

Starscream felt horrid pain as he crashed. He transformed, looking around to see why he had crashed. A heavy form landed near him, a rough pede pinning the seeker to the ground. Carmine optics burned into Starscream's spark, a sadistic grin gracing scarred lips.

"So good to see you again Starscream," Megatron taunted. "I was hoping to get you back with us. Now that I have you in my grasp, we can return to the ship."

"No! Let me go!" Starscream started to panic. He didn't want to go back to the horrible place. He clawed blindly as he was pulled up and dragged to a groundbridge. "Drewan! **Sire**! **Carrier**! Help me please!"

"Stop your pleading. It won't do you any good. You are never leaving my side again," said Megatron. He walked through with his prize and headed to his berthroom. "Soundwave, ensure that I am not bothered. I have some discipline to hand out to our escaped seeker."

Starscream was truly scared now. What did Megatron have in plan for him? He wiggled around, trying to escape his coming fate. Megatron merely went to a small room connecting to his chambers. A pair of shackles hung from the ceiling. He placed them on his prisoner, checking to make sure that they remained tight.

Starscream sobbed, not wanting to be there. He wanted his creators and Dreadwing. He would do anything to be with them again. He understood why his sire wanted him to stay in the base. Now he wished that he had listened and stayed where he was supposed to be. A multi-tailed whip dangled in front of his face, foreshadowing what was to come.

The seeker screamed at the first lash, the metal imbedded tendrils ripping open his side. Megatron continued the punishment, aiming mainly for the back and wings. Starscream cried harder, servos clenched from where they were above his helm. After what seemed like an enternity, the whipping stopped. Little drops of Energon dripped down to the floor, joining together to form a puddle.

Megatron rubbed Starscream's interfacing panel, forcing the seeker into a kiss. Starscream gagged as a glossa pushed itself into his mouth. He was really scared now and hoped that his creators would come for him.

"We are far from done my dear Starscream. I plan on taking you and keeping you here for eternity," Megatron purred, stroking the panel and then soft silver cheeks.

~~~000

"Optimus you need rest," Dreadwing chided gently to the leader. Starscream had been captive of Megatron for almost a week now. The blue seeker had reported that Megatron had taken Starscream and left no trace.

"No," Optimus refused, shaking his helm and looking back to the monitor. He had tried contacting Megatron various times and looked for the warship. "I must find him. It's my fault he left the base and got captured by Megatron."

"No it isn't," said Ratchet, shutting down the monitor screens. "You couldn't of known that Megatron would get him. Starscream is young and didn't understand why he was being denied the skies and freedom to fly."

"I know Ratchet," said Optimus, turning away with tired optics. He looked like a mess and could barely stand.

"Now get some rest," said Dreadwing, pointing down the halls to where the berthrooms were. "I will keep watch."

Optimus nodded and trudged back to his shared berth. He collapsed onto it and fell into recharge. It felt like a short time when he was woken up by Dreadwing. He sleepily looked at the large blue seeker in confusion.

"We found the warship. Starscream managed to find a weak spot in their shielding and is sending a distress signal," Dreadwing reported. "We are all ready to go save him. I believe he is in Megatron's berthroom or the room connecting to it as his own torture chamber. We have to hurry or else we lose the chance to save him."

~~~000

Optimus stormed the Nemesis with Dreadwing next to him. The other Autobots would keep the Decepticons busy while the two got Starscream. The large seeker skidded around a corner, dashing to a familiar room. Inside they could hear the screams of a tortured mech. Optimus felt the Energon in his body freeze at hearing his son's desperate cries for this creators.

Dreadwing motioned for Optimus to stop for a bit. They located the well hidden door and Dreadwing blasted it open. Megatron turned to see who had interrupted him, only to find Optimus with aimed blasters at him. The Autobot leader felt his spark stall for a moment.

Starscream was a complete mess. His wings were injured and Energon pooled below him. The lithe seeker went still, his body hurting everywhere. He tried to keep his chestplates shut, but the left piece hung from his form. He managed to look up and see his sire and Dreadwing with bleary optics. A smile and small laugh made his spark soar. He was going to be rescued.

"Sire, Dreadwing," Starscream whispered, voice rough and hoarse from his screaming and pleading.

"Optimus," Megatron greeted.

"I have come for Starscream," said Optimus, his ion guns humming to life.

"And why would I free my pet?" Megatron asked, one servo resting on his hip. "You'll have to defeat me to get him."

"Very well," Optimus accepted, switching his servos back and punching Megatron hard.

Dreadwing went around the two battling mechs and undid the cuffs, allowing Starscream to slump to the floor. The older seeker pulled Starscream up and away from harm. The damage looked bad and infected from not being treated.

Optimus grunted as a fist hit his mask, breaking the lower right portion off. Megatron smirked and punched his enemy's stomach plating, making the Prime double over. Optimus returned the blow with a punch to the warlord's face. Nearby was Starscream and Dreadwing, holding off any soldiers until backup arrived. A spine chilling scream made Starscream look to the battling leaders.

"NO!"

Optimus collapsed onto his stomach, bleeding heavily. Megatron stood above his enemy, sword dripping with Energon. He kicked Optimus onto his side, relishing in the cries of pain. Starscream jumped onto his former master, scratching away with his claws. Megatron pried the seeker off his back, throwing him into a wall.

One of Starscream's wings bent upon contact. The seeker ignored the pain as he attacked again. Megatron wasn't prepared for a seeker's pure rage, and suffered. Starscream clawed his way to the tainted spark.

"This is for Optimus," the seeker growled, crushing the spark and ending the war. He breathed heavily. He remembered his sire and turned to him. "Sire!"

With as much care as possible, Starscream turned his sire onto his back. He grabbed a black servo, holding it close to his mouth. Optimus groaned as he onlined his optics, looking to his son. A small smile graced his mouth.

"Starscream," Optimus choked out. A small trickle of Energon travelled from the corner of his mouth and down with gravity.

"I'm here sire. It's over now. Megatron is dead and the war over," Starscream comforted as he cried. "We can be happy now. Our family won't suffer by his servo again."

"I'm proud to be your sire and call you my son. Take care of our family. Your carrier will need help with your new sibling," the Prime requested. "I need you to be strong for me. Lead like I have. You are ready my son."

"No. No you'll be there, right?" Starscream cried. "I can fix you until carrier can get here."

The seeker desperately looked around for anything to stop the bleeding. Nothing in sight. The weak servo wiped away tears, only to be replaced with more.

"I knew that I would die in this battle," Optimus whispered. Darkness began to take over. "Do not grieve my son, for this is not the last time we will see each other. Live and survive for me. I love you Starscream. Even if the Matrix doesn't allow me to show it often, I love you more than you realize."

"Shh... don't speak. I all ready know sire. I love you too," Starscream hushed. His tears dropped onto the metal floor. "Thank you for everything."

Optimus nodded slightly before closing his optics for what could be the last time. Starscream felt the limp servo slip from his own. This couldn't be the end. They were supposed to be a happy family. Dreadwing stood nearby, watching the spark breaking scene. Starscream touched the wounded chest, not believing that his sire was dead.

Dreadwing heard the other Autobots approaching and pulled Starscream away to give Ratchet space to work. The younger seeker thrashed and screamed, reaching out for his sir.

"NO! Sire! Drewan let me go! Sire needs me! He'll die if I don't help," Starscream screeched. "SIRE! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE SIRE DON'T DIE!"

~~~Autobot base- later

Dreadwing said nothing as he walked into a spare room. He set down a patch kit, hot water, rags, and polish near the still form of Optimus Prime. The body laid on a berth, allowing easy access. Starscream walked in, fighting back his tears as he began on fixing the wound. Dreadwing removed the damaged faceplate before removing shrapnel and other objects from battle.

Once repairs were finished, both seekers cleaned the body of Energon and made the Prime look like he didn't enter battle. The blue mech's charge grabbed one servo and laid it just below the windshield. He took the other one and rested it on top of it's opposite, a sign of respect for the dead. He muttered a prayer that seekers used during mourning. Dreadwing took care of the supplies while Starscream leaned against the berth. He broke down again, mourning over his sire. He ignored as the older seeker came and comforted him.

"It hurts so much Drewan," Starscream whimpered.

"I know Little One. He died with great honor," Dreadwing soothed. "Just remember to honor his request to the best of your ability."

~~~A few days Later

Starscream stared down at where they had buried his sire. He muttered another prayer used during burials. The pain in his spark didn't lessen, even after he had taked to his sister Arcee. He just wanted his sire back.

"Primus please bring my sire back. He doesn't deserve this. My family is suffering from losing him. I'm begging you to please bring him back. And Cliffjumper if possible. I'll do anything, even give my own spark. Please, please grant this small favor," Starscream spoke into the night. "Carrier blames himself for being unable to save him in time. I regret ever arguing with him. Because of it, Megatron got to me, tortured me in every possible way, almost got me carrying, and that led to his death. If anything I should be the one dead. If I hadn't fought with sire, he would still be alive. I wouldn't of run away. Please Primus, heal us. Punish me, but not them."

'Cybermatter,' came the simple answer to the prayer.


End file.
